


A Little Lust Spell Smut

by TigerLilyNoh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But he also likes rough sex, F/M, First Time, Good Ruby (Supernatural), Lust Potion/Spell, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam is a considerate lover, Smut, Using powers during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLilyNoh/pseuds/TigerLilyNoh
Summary: On Tumblr an Anon requested: "*grabby hands* Ruby and Sam dramatic sex"I decided to do a classic lust spell style drabble, but with my I’m-so-awkward-about-consent-issues twist.  Anyway, hope it still manages to scratch your Sam x Ruby smutty itch.Warnings: Explicit Sexual Content, and maybe-some-dubious-consent-in-both-directions-because-of-the-nature-of-lust-spells-but-at-least-it’s-fucking-acknowledged-so-there’s-that-going-for-it?





	A Little Lust Spell Smut

“Sam, are you in there?” Ruby asked as she knocked on the door to his bedroom.  He’d seemed awfully agitated when they’d returned to the bunker after a particularly close fight with a coven that had left them both counting their limbs and digits.  She’d expected him to help her unpack the mission’s duffel bag of supplies and collected magical artifacts, but he’d hastily grabbed something from the library, went straight to his room, and hadn’t responded to her texts in the last few hours.  When he didn’t answer her question, she teleported inside the bedroom to check on him.  

He was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room with an old book lying open next to him.  His skin had a slight sheen of sweat to it and his shirt was unbuttoned.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

After a few seconds hesitation he replied, “I’m cursed.”

“Literally or figuratively?”

He rolled his eyes while trying to avoid looking at her, but his lips curled into a reflexive grin.  “Please don’t joke.  You’re making it harder.”  He grimaced at his own words.

“What kind of curse is it?”  She moved to look at the book, but he closed it and held it away from her in an act of telling embarrassment.  Despite his attempt to hide the book, she saw that it was entitled _Primal Instincts & Impulses_.  She crouched down in front of him so that she was at eye level with him.  His eyes quickly scanned her body before he leaned his head back against the wall, seemingly pained.  “What’s the curse?”

“I… I think you should go.”  He gritted his teeth.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Is it a violence spell?”  She slowly reached for the book.  “I’m not scared.  You know I can take a pounding.”

He groaned softly when she said ‘pounding’ and shifted his body away from her.  For the first time she noticed the bulge in his pants.  She repositioned so that she was kneeling and her crotch wasn’t as emphasized.

“Sam, I want to help you.”  Ruby held her hand out for the book, which was on the ground beyond him.  “You don’t need to be embarrassed.  Just let me take a look at the spellbook and I’ll see what we’re—”

Sam shook slightly, then something in him snapped.  He grabbed her extended arm and yanked her to him.  He was on her in an instant, pinning her to the ground.  His hand touched her cheek and for a moment she wasn’t sure what he was going to do— it looked like he didn’t know what to do with her, caught between impulses.  He leaned in, smelling her hair as his hand moved to slide up under her shirt.  His fingers flexed, gripping her flesh, almost teasingly scratching her skin.  He groaned softly, but caught himself and lessened his grip on her body.

She hesitated for a moment.  The spell could’ve been a pure lust spell or merely one that eliminates inhibitions.  There was a difference between him wanting her because he finally just couldn’t take it anymore and him simply fucking the closest warm body.  Technical classifications aside, she wasn’t a monster.  She wasn’t about to take advantage of her friend’s state if he wasn’t even remotely into her.  She needed to find out what the hell was going on with the curse.  Ruby tried to teleport to the book, but didn’t go anywhere.  He was fucking blocking her.  

“You tell me to go, but then you keep me grounded.”  She smiled reassuringly at him, to let him know she wasn’t upset or scared.  “Way to give a girl mixed signals.”

“Did I—I didn’t mean to,” Sam managed.

With a little effort he loosened his hold on her.  She wriggled free of his embrace, crawled across the floor, grabbed the book, then quickly started flipping through the pages looking for the spell.

Predictably, the fact that she was on her hands and knees was taken as an invitation by the baser part of Sam’s mind.  For a moment she considered trying to get away from him, but she didn’t want to make him think she was fighting him.  The last thing she needed was for him to feel any worse about the encounter.  She just wanted to find out how much was the spell and how much was his pent up sexual tension before she risked it getting much further.  As long as he was too distracted to try hiding the book from her, she was fine with him making a bit of progress if it meant that she had a moment to get more intel.  

Of course, Sam could be very effective when sufficiently motivate.  He had her pants off in no time.  She found the ribbon marking the page that he had been looking at as he pulled off her panties.  

“Sam, if you’re in there.  Just keep it together for a little longer, okay?”

To her surprise, he didn’t immediately start fucking her.  Instead she heard him breathing heavily, almost with a pained hum.  He was trying to accommodate her even with the spell affecting him.  After a few seconds of reading she could feel his right hand settling on her hip for just an indulgent moment.  Quickly caving to his compulsions, both of his hands touched her back, then moved down to feel her hip bones.  He leaned over her to breathe warmly on her nape as two fingers slid down to play with her.

Ruby bit her lip to stop herself from moaning at his touch.  The fact was that she did want him.  She’d wanted him for years— operative word being _him_ , not some spellbound sex-puppet version of him.  But feeling his lips on the back of her neck, his fingertips rubbing her just right, and his hard dick pressed against her…. When he slipped a finger inside of her, he discovered how wet and ready she was.

He lightly bit her ear as he pulled out his finger, then pressed his hard cock into her.  For a moment she lost her place reading the spellbook, completely overwhelmed by the size of him.  And he wasn’t delicate.  He gripped her hips tightly as he thrust forcefully into her.  Ruby clutched the spellbook, desperate not to have it knocked from her reach, trying to finish reading the entry while being fucked harder than she’d ever been in her many lives.  Between devastating thrusts, she finished the last few sentences.

The curse was designed to amplify wanton impulses, not create them.  There really was some sincere desire that was just being blown out of proportion.  That explained how Sam had managed to briefly control himself at her request.  Deep down he was attracted to her, and presumably respected her enough to be a considerate lover, despite the fact that he seemed to be trying his best to split her in two.  In her many years she’d known a few outwardly gentle guys who enjoyed rougher sex, and it certainly seemed that whatever inclination Sam had that way was being exaggerated by the curse.  He was fucking her so hard that she could barely keep herself upright, demonic strength and all— He was using his fucking powers to ravage her.  No wonder he’d been scared of hurting her.

“It’s okay, Sammy,” she assured him between thrusts.  “I can take it.  Go ahead.  Give it to me.”

He climbed off of her long enough to flip her over so that they were facing each other.  As an afterthought, he tore her shirt and bra off.  He leaned in close so that their faces were only an inch or two apart.  His cheeks were flushed and his eyes moved down to look at her plump lips.  He kissed her in a surprisingly tender move considering the nature of the spell.  

When she kissed him back he groaned with pleasure.  He wasn’t just in it for his own indulgence.  He wanted her to fuck him back.  She grabbed his ass, pulling him to her, pressing his hard cock into her again.  His fingers reached up through her hair, cupping the back of her head.  An intoxicating tingling spread from his touch throughout her smoke cloud.  Her eyes turned black and her back arched as she came.  At the sound of her moaning, he started fucking her hard once more.  Each thrust pushed her across the hardwood floor, until they reached the wall.

Sam lifted her up and pinned her to the brick wall.  In her post-orgasm daze she’d stumbled and ended up facing the wall, but he didn’t stop to let her turn around.  Grabbing the inside of her thighs, he lifted her up and pressed into her.  His arms were on top of hers, pinned them above her head.  Her feet dangled above the ground.  The only thing supporting her was his thrusting.  Her head fell back onto his shoulder and she moaned in his ear.  Without missing a beat he turned his head, to kiss and nibble on her neck.

“God, yes!” she cried out as she felt him getting harder, almost ready to break inside of her.  “Fucking give it to me!”

Telekinetic force pushed down on her, pressing him even deeper into her as he came.  The mind-numbing waves of euphoria made her barely noticed the glass lamp shades throughout the bedroom shatter into sand.  When her eyes refocused they were both naked and sweaty, lying weakly on the powdered-glass-covered floor.  Somehow the wooden desk chair and a nightstand had been lit on fire, but neither of them had the energy to extinguish the still very small flames.

They glanced at each other and miraculously managed to turn even more pink.  Sam gingerly grabbed her discarded t-shirt and used it to cover his dick.  Ruby didn’t bother covering up, she couldn’t even convince her legs to close.

“Thank you for… um, that,” he said meekly.

“My pleasure.”  A small smile curled across her lips.  “Clearly.”

Sam turned a deeper shade of red, then said, “I feel better—Is it done?  Am I cured?”

Ruby dragged herself across the floor enough to grab the spellbook, then held it up to read it by the flickering light of the burning chair.  “The curse refreshes, taking effect every eighteen hours on every day that isn’t a new moon, or when you are within a hundred paces of an altar to certain gods.  I’m gonna go out on a limb and guess with the whole pagan-god-fucking provision, the spell will probably make you want to fuck on the altar itself.”  She flipped to an index in the back of the spellbook, then turned it around so he could see it.  “That’s the list of gods.”

He crawled over to her while trying to hold the t-shirt over his dick, then stared at the list, which covered almost four pages.  “How am I supposed to hunt like this?”

“Carefully,” Ruby suggested with an apologetic shrug.  “Or maybe occasionally naked after summoning a lesser deity.”

She grabbed her smart phone from the floor where it’d fallen in the chaos.  After seeing that its glass screen had also been destroyed, she tossed it aside.

“Who were you gonna call?” he asked.

“No one.  I was gonna set some reminders to keep track of every eighteen hours minus new moons.”  She tried to close her legs, but they trembled and fell weakly to the ground.  “I’m gonna need to calendar in about three hours per day for relearning how to walk.”


End file.
